


The Throne

by JosivChrisma



Series: Quills & Arrows [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosivChrisma/pseuds/JosivChrisma
Summary: The Ambassador faces her own judgement from the Inquisitor.





	The Throne

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all the Josie-mancers out there!
> 
> Get ready for a 10K word fluffy smutty fic. Tee-hee.

The **throne** of power.

Power in which the Inquisitor wields - bringing mercy or justice upon the unrighteous.

This time the Inquisitor wields a different sort of power upon a righteous candidate. Someone worthy enough for a merciless judgement at her own hands.

It was within a dream did Ambassador Josephine Montilyet find herself answering to the Inquisitor seated at her throne.

* * *

Josephine found herself in the main hall, clipboard in hand, standing before Skyhold's residence. Preparing to introduce yet another poor, unruly soul, ready to face a grueling judgement from Inquisitor Trevelyan.

Looking back at the Inquisitor, she studied her with a careful, sweeping gaze, absorbing every aspect that made her unique to any woman she had met in her lifetime.

The Inquisitor looked dashing in her formal attire: burgundy hued fabrics, gold trimmings, a sash over her shoulder and waist, cinched with a slim leather belt, her strong shoulders capped with gold, and thigh-length leather boots adorning her long legs, with hands gloved with leather.

Surprisingly, the Ambassador felt the urge to touch those strong, capable hands, or was it simply the need to feel them caressing her entire body. She could hardly stifle the blush that followed after thinking such absurdity.

Even her uniform emanated one of power, strength and superiority, and yet Josephine could only imagine what form of beauty lay underneath those very clothes.

It was as if time had simply ceased to exist in this realm, the Ambassador somehow managed to manipulate its properties and paused the scene, marvelling at the beauty perched confidently on her throne. It was at this marvellous sight did Josephine truly stop and admire her from a distance.

The Inquisitor was 20 years old, still in her youth, and yet she looked much younger at times. Although when it came to leading the Inquisition from the front lines, the position matured her immensely, diminishing a youthful demeanour, transforming herself into the leader she was meant to become.

The young woman's long, thick braided hair draped nicely over her shoulder, resting perfectly at her hip. Her mane, a rich brown hue almost resembling that of chocolate, always magnificent was the ways she styled it. Josephine imagined it felt smoother than the very silk that adorned her own body, and how she would very much like to run her fingers through it, combing her way to the ends, one section at a time. She even fantasised of what it would be like to braid it, to weave intricate designs, or better yet, watch the young woman style it with her own nimble fingers.

Her face was one the Ambassador would never forget, and one she will always remember. With skin of olive, an utterly flawless complexion, without so much as a wrinkle in sight, only appearing as soft lines when her face played through emotions. She always kept her bold eyebrows groomed to perfection which framed the remainder of her strong features, such as her prominent cheekbones, well balanced nose, smooth angular jaw, and full lips.

It was those eyes. Those hazel orbs Josephine often found herself exploring more than she should have, now accustomed to the fact they changed throughout the day and depending on what angle the sun or candle light shone through them. Josephine could happily lose herself in their iridescence and splendour.

Eyes of relentless power. With one look she could melt Josephine's heart and possibly melt the clothes from off her body, watching as they fell away, piece by piece, revealing more skin she was willing to show anyone but the beholder of those piercing eyes.

Time had stopped, and so had her surroundings, for she had been standing there, admiring the Inquisitor from afar without being caught.

However that was not the case when the Inquisitor shuffled in her seat as if to straighten herself, afraid she may disintegrate at the very sight of the Ambassador, standing just metres away from her.

With one searing gaze at Josephine, the Inquisitor licked slowly at her pillowy lips, glistening wet with the balm she often wore, a needy yet hungry look in her eyes, as if she wanted to devour her.

The Ambassador felt as if she were being mentally undressed by the young woman. Eyes of hazel travelling up and down her body, caressing her slowly, it made Josephine blush even more, sending waves of heat through her, until they burned her cheeks a subtle pink - proof of what the woman's eyes could do.

The pit of the Ambassador's stomach lurched, butterflies had now taken refuge inside her, threatening to invade her chest, until she found an output to cease their threat of stopping her heart. However, not before the Inquisitor could stop it, of course.

With a leathered index finger, the Inquisitor gestured for the Ambassador to come to her. As if pulled by an invisible rope, Josephine walked clumsily towards the young woman, almost forgetting how to do so, now noticing that her legs had weakened as she made her way slowly up the stone steps.

At this very moment, Josephine was overcome by excitement, fear and vulnerability at the very thought of going near the Inquisitor, peering through her long, lush eyelashes.

The rogue did not speak, she needn't speak, for the look in her half-lidded eyes, the way she clenched at the arm rests, how her body tensed against the throne, said it all.

The look of pleasure, the wanting, the need to touch the Ambassador became very real, and the Inquisitor looked upon her as if she wanted nothing more but to tear her clothes off.

What caused such a reaction was unknown, however her body language was too easy to interpret. As an accomplished player of the game, reading a person was Josephine's forte, and there was no doubt the Inquisitor was eager to see her unadorned, right there, before the crowd in the main hall.

Remembering where she was, Josephine turned to take in her surroundings. Skyhold's main hall was completely empty, no perpetrator; no guards; no residence; no one but them.

She jumped when the Inquisitor spoke, her husky voice, gentle and welcoming against the eerie silence of the main hall.

"Don't worry, it's just you and me, Lady Montilyet. Anyone would think I'm being judged today, what with the looks your giving me."

"I...ah...goodness. I didn't mean to stare, Inquisitor...I was just-"

Was all Josephine could manage, not really wanting to admit to that she had been admiring her from afar. Her heart literally leapt out of her, ricochet off every surface and shot straight back into her chest, jolting her in surprise.

"I wasn't complaining. Point in fact, I rather enjoyed it. Come, sit, make yourself comfortable."

The Inquisitor was a flirt in this realm, even more so in the real world, an incorrigible one at that, but this was different, more forward, to the point she found that she wanted to hear more.

Josephine was shocked, nervous to say the least, not quite catching her request, as she quickly scanned the area for any indication of a spare chair near the Inquisitor's throne.

"I meant here, my lady. I insist."

Noticing Josephine's lingering confusion at her recent request, the Inquisitor simpered quietly to herself, tapping the tops of her thighs with her hands, leather on leather.

"I do not wish to impose, your worship."

"You do no such thing."

Josephine gave in the moment the Inquisitor gave her a longing stare. She inched closer, turning slowly on the spot, her rear facing the Inquisitor, she lowered herself on the young woman, as she felt two hands at her waist, easing her on to her lap. It was surprisingly comfortable.

"Your so tense, try to relax. I'll be the best chair you've ever had the pleasure of sitting on, I promise."

And that she did promise. Josephine loosened the tension in her body, and relaxed into the Inquisitor's arms with hands resting comfortably on her hips, slippered feet barely brushing the stone tiles beneath them.

"Now, although you look incredibly alluring with that clipboard, please let me relieve you from it for a moment."

The Ambassador was speechless, her knuckles braced the clipboard, turning them white, watching as a gloved hand reached for it, and with the candle stub still alight, the Inquisitor put it to sleep with one quick blow, and placed it on the stone floor beside them, watching as the smoke disappeared before her very eyes.

For some uncanny reason, Josephine had simply lost her power to speak, although words were her area of expertise, all of a sudden her voice had been stolen unwillingly from her.

This occurrence was a true replicant of what it was like for the Ambassador in the real world, and it annoyed her that she had become so susceptible to speech impairment when the pair spent time alone. Rather than speak, she decided to let herself fall into whatever this was, curious as to how it would end.

The only sound audible was that of the crackling urns of fire on either side of the hall, the quiet intake of breath from the Inquisitor behind her and her own beating heart, thumping furiously against her chest, in which she swore the other woman could hear, now being so close to it.

"You are awfully quiet Ambassador, how are you feeling? If you wish to leave, I will not stop you."

Josephine turned to see the playful look upon the young woman's face, a perfectly groomed eyebrow cocked up at her, and a half a smile playing on the corner of her mouth.

The Inquisitor bit her lower lip; so full; so delicious; so soft; so luscious. Many times Josephine found herself staring at her lips as she spoke. Her tongue rolling and curling every syllable, her voice sounding every word so carefully, so seductively, even if it weren't meant in such a context.

The Ambassador lowered her eyes shyly, the sight of her flirtatious companion made her nervous, her voice was small, almost hesitant but undoubtedly keen to take things further.

"I am quite alright, Inquisitor...I...I wish to stay."

Their eyes met briefly, for Josephine could not hold her gaze too long, as if she was staring at the sun, too bright, too powerful. If she stared long enough it was a possibility that she may be blinded or set alight, only to melt under the heat. Much like the candle stump surrounded by wax on her clipboard, shifting her focus to it, offering a form of distraction now that the young woman's hands were in motion.

"A wise decision. You have nothing to fear, I endeavor to take extreme care with you."

Josephine felt the Inquisitor's leather clad hands travel up her hips, settling on her waist. Her fingers moved to her front, groping the many buckles and straps cinched securely at her waist, studying them carefully, knowing that the Inquisitor's view was completely obscured by her body. Her graceful hands now moving just below her belt, fumbling with the knotted silk sash.

The rogue could have easily cut through the accessories with one swift flick of her blade if she could, and Josephine would allow it but the Inquisitor was a courteous woman.

"May I, Lady Montilyet?"

The Ambassador nodded in approval, still unable to coax words easily from her mouth, blindsided every time the Inquisitor spoke to her. Instinctively, Josephine held on to the arm rests on either side of the throne, giving the woman free reign to undress her without getting in the way.

It was at this point she watched the Inquisitor untie the silken sash with ease, and slowly, but surely, unloosen the belts skilfully from their buckles, one by one.

Although her leather gloves were thick, and she was practically doing this blindfolded, the Inquisitor's nimble fingers moved with a gentle certainty, as if she had done this countless times before.

Before she knew it, and before she could protest, her belt loosened from her body. Once again those talented hands slid the heavy accessory off her waist and placed it neatly on the floor to join her clipboard.

"You have no idea of how long I've wanted you, how long I've been dying to touch you. But most of all, my longing to make love to you, right here on my throne."

Josephine swallowed hard at her words, this young woman, the Inquisitor, wanted her in every sense of the word.

"I'm quite overcome Inquisitor...I had no idea you felt this way."

The Ambassador could barely contain herself, her own eagerness to feel the very hands, now scrunching at the fabric of her brocade waistcoat and silk blouse - slow and controlled.

"It's true, I'm susceptible to you, my lady."

She could not ignore the fact that a warm tickling sensation was now growing inside her, a slow burn, melting her from the inside out. As if to gather herself, and shake her out of her incapability to speak, Josephine inhaled deeply and exhaled before opening her mouth.

"If that is the case, then let me relieve you of your gloves."

A bold and daring move on her behalf. The somewhat shaky words fell from the Ambassador's lips, taking her time with equally shaky hands, as she went about removing the leather gloves, unclasping the buckles from her wrists, adding her piece to the pile of her own things. A favour for a favour.

Those hands. Hands she wanted more than anything, to touch, to caress her skin now burning under the heat of her own wanting.

Such powerful hands had their own stories to tell, but for now she would let them form a new story, perhaps a tale of how they would make sweet love to her atop her throne.

Once her companion's hands were freed from their burdens, the Ambassador slowly interlaced their fingers, feeling the soft, in some places, calloused pads of skin from years of bow and blade handling.

She clenched harder at the Inquisitor's hands, almost pushing against them, so eager was the urge to feel them searching her body, now shivering at the thought of it.

Beneath her she felt the Inquisitor clench her thighs together, the simple action seemed to be drawing out her own urges faster than she could handle, but the young woman managed to contain herself as she gently released her grip and let her hands wander elsewhere.

"Much better. Now let it be my duty to do the rest."

The Ambassador's livery collar was next on the list of obstructions yet to be removed from her. The heavy chain forged from pure gold and rubies, almost seemed like an impossible weight to bare at this time, simply because it now acted as a barrier, one in which the Inquisitor's hands slowly lifted from off her shoulders, careful as not to disturb so much as a hair on her head. Maximal care, just as she had promised.

"One of the many things that represent you and one of the many things that caught my eye when we first met back in Haven. Apart from your gorgeous face, of course."

Smirking at her words, she was surprised to see that instead of placing her livery collar on the ground with their belongings, the Inquisitor reached over and slipped it over the lowest sword-like structure that framed the Inquisition throne.

"You flatter me, your worship."

Josephine was humbled and took it as a sign of respect, now that she was literally stripped from her title as Ambassador. It meant that the collar was a symbol of significance to her, as if Josephine were the queen and the chain was her crown.

The Inquisitor took her time unravelling the Ambassadors clothes, her fingers slowly moving to Josephine's collar to unclasp it, those same fingers now rubbing over the silk of her blouse, scratching pleasantly at her skin underneath. She ran her fingers over her brocade vest, as if to feel each and every convoluted detail of its pattern, paying attention to every piece of clothing. Treating her as if she were a gift, waiting to be unwrapped.

With one swift movement, the Inquisitor slipped off the Ambassadors vest, allowing it to fall to her hips. It's as if she was unveiling her like a painting to be auctioned and she was the highest bidder, ready to claim her masterpiece.

"You are such a modest woman and your choice of apparel leaves scant to my imagination. I'll admit it now, I often fantasise about disrobing you with my own two hands."

Although Josephine knew this dream were too good to be true, she was living it in her own reality. Her visits to the fade often resulted in nightmares, however this was shaping up to be the most pleasant dream she has had in a long time.

"I am truly honored that you are allowing me the privilege of undressing you."

The Inquisitor showed no hesitation as she slowly parted the silk blouse, revealing Josephine's soft, curved ample bosom, her nipples erect in pleasure.

As frustrating as this was, Josephine shifted, wanting the Inquisitor to rub, to palm, to knead her breasts, almost aching to be caressed. With a shaky intake of breath, the Ambassador spoke.

"Inquisitor...I assure you, the honor is mine."

The young woman knew exactly what she was doing, increasing the Ambassador's anticipation, toying with her need to be pleasured, drawing out the many sexual wants she now found herself yearning, almost begging for.

There was no denying the fact she was slowly pooling between her legs, her arousal was evident more so as she whimpered, quickly snapping her mouth closed, shocked at the sound that escaped her lips.

"Mmmm...it pleasures me to hear that. Don't be afraid, for that is all my ears want to hear more of."

Josephine let herself go, she let herself float amongst the stars, for that is what she saw when the Inquisitor finally made contact with her skin, tingling at the sensation of smooth fingers running the length of her torso - slowly and surely. The young woman was more than adept at fore play, and it was driving the Ambassador insane.

The knowledge of these very hands that had the power to slay dragons; to banish demons; to save the world from the inevitable evil that engulfed Thedas. Knowing that they were now mapping her body, only heightened Josephine's pleasure.

Now Josephine was privileged to experience such a power first hand, and she would savour every moment of this, even if it were just a crude fabrication of her imagination. Or was it simply an underlying passion she felt for the Inquisitor whom in the real world, was no more than a trusted friend.

For now, the young woman was her lover, slowly pushing her to the brink, tipping her slowly off the edge, into the abyss in which her pleasure pooled within her.

"You feel wonderful. Even my fingers ache from touching you."

As if she read her mind and sensed her needs, the Inquisitor smoothed her hands firmly over Josephine's stomach and ascended slowly towards her tender breasts.

A gasp for a grasp as the Inquisitor began stroking and rubbing in slow circular motions, kneading her breasts, skimming and plucking at her hard nipples playfully with her fingers, like she would with her lute.

The Ambassador now unafraid, uninhibited as she whimpered and sighed loudly, as the young woman focused on teasing the very skin beneath her nimble fingers.

"Lady Trevelyan-"

Josephine's knuckles turned white, bracing the arm rests, almost pushing herself towards the young woman's hands, once again eager to be pushed further than her body dared.

In an instant, the Inquisitor slid the silk shirt from off her shoulders. Josephine watched as her ruffled sleeves trailed down the length of her arms, and the fabric gathered at her wrists and her waist.

Trevelyan made it her duty to leave no part of her body untouched, as she slowly brought her hands to the base of the Josephine's neck, just under her bundle of hair. Tracing long lines along her shoulders, trailing her fingers down the slope of her arms where her silk blouse once fell and where goosebumps now formed.

Never had Josephine been touched in such a fashion, in such a way where she simply ached for more, her heart now skipping more beats than she could possibly handle. If she were to suffer from a heart attack then she would happily accept it for she would only wake to find she had just cheated death, and would gladly return to the fade to continue where the dream left off, if it were a possibility to do so.

As if the pair were dancing, knowing what step must follow for the dance to deepen, Josephine lifted her hands from off the arm rests and watched as the frills and ruffles at her wrists were removed with one swift, clean movement.

So measured, so careful was the Inquisitor, possessing a natural flair for making the Ambassador feel like she was the only thing that mattered in this moment of intimacy. She made Josephine feel like the centre of attention, like she was more precious than any jewel that ever graced Thedas.

Even as she untucked the silk shirt from her breeches and watched those clever hands discard it nicely, adding to the small pile next to them, its as if she trained her whole life for this moment, for her fingers never faltered once, much like the way the young rogue shot an arrow from her bow.

The Inquisitor had certainly kept her word, for she was taking extreme care with her. It was rather sweet, especially hearing the young woman humming in approval the more they progressed.

Warm breath now tickling her back, as she exhaled deeply, it was at the sensation of soft lips that sent a jolt of pleasure throughout her entire body, goosebumps now forming at the touch.

The Inquisitor planted soft, lingering kisses across the Ambassador's shoulders, down to her shoulder blades, descending ever so lightly down her spine, sending more shivers through her in an instant.

"So...beautiful."

What really set the Ambassador off was the way the Inquisitor returned her focus to her breasts once again, but this time her palms pressed against her hungrily and her fingers dipped lower and lower, stopping just above her breeches.

It was excruciating, and yet achingly unfair to have such pleasure and anticipation drawn out of her at such a gruelling pace. But she fought to withstand it, instinctively clenching her thighs together, pleasure deepening with every stroke, every kiss bestowed upon her.

Josephine wanted to swear, to blaspheme to her hearts content, for she hadn't a care in the world who would hear such obscenity escape her polite, well-mannered mouth. Only to leave them shocked and reeling in disbelief for their clean image of the Inquisitions Ambassador was now tarnished with nothing but a sex-hungry woman crying out in lust.

But of course it was a fabrication of her wildest dreams, one in which she found herself in at this very moment, and for now she would ride this dream out and savour it like it were her last.

"Oh-goodness, my lady...please. This...this is...torturous."

She needn't say more for the Inquisitor answered with a hum at her back, the subtle vibration and the soft touch of lips, smiling against her. Josephine could tell the whole ordeal was already sending the young woman into a state of vexation, a frustrating sigh and another shuffle within the throne was a sure indication of this.

Her patience was wavering along with her own and it was adorable to hear yet another grunt of exasperation as the younger woman pulled at the Ambassador from behind, gripping her hands firmly around her hips, lips flush against her back.

"Mmmm...yes, pleasure and torture come hand in hand, my lady. However, I plan to take my time with you, I want this moment to last for as long as we can both withstand it."

The Inquisitor picked up from where she left off, now repeating her movements with a hint of urgency, her hands crept up Josephine's fully clothed thighs, smoothing them over the fabric of her breeches, it was enough for her to simply wish the young woman would tear them off with her teeth like a savage beast in the wild.

Trevelyan rest her head against her now, feeling her long eyelashes flutter against her skin, softly like the butterflies still present in her chest.

Josephine watched as the young woman's feminine fingers brushed the top of her breeches, slowly slipping them underneath to meet the frilly fabric of her smalls, tugging at them ever so slightly, drawing out more whimpers from her lips.

More obstructions, more layers, more things to add to the pile beside them. She almost wished she had appeared naked in the dream to begin with, scolding herself for wearing too many layers, now that their tryst was causing her body to ache in arousal, making this almost unbearable.

The warmth between her thighs grew like a wildfire, uncontrolled, merciless and free, spreading heat within her, from head to toe. She almost cried out when the Inquisitor ran gentle fingers over her smalls, now damp from the relentless pool of pleasure threatening to flood her from the inside out.

"My my my...Ambassador, its delightful to know you want me just as much as I want you. May I ask you to stand for me please?"

It seemed that regardless of what realm Josephine found herself in, it was just as difficult to find an appropriate response to anything the Inquisitor said. So instead, she rose from the young woman's lap and stood, not daring to turn unless she was told to or unless she couldn't handle the heat, threatening to burn not only her body, but her mind and soul all at once.

Josephine heard her shift forward on the throne, her hands never falling from her hips as she rose, as if she was afraid to let go, afraid to lose any contact with her body.

As she stood, she felt her long waistcoat fall from her body, and with one move, the Inquisitor placed it on their belongings.

Her body was respected and treasured, it felt good to be put on display for someone who simply wanted her unconditionally, who wanted so much as to make love to her body in ways no other person could.

It was at her talented fingers that her breeches slipped slowly down the expanse of her shapely thighs, past her knees, to her ankles.

Although she was facing in the opposite direction, she felt the young woman's eyes taking in every inch of her body, now almost fully exposed to the main hall and the statues that stood tall, looming over them, watching the scene with eyes carved from stone.

The Ambassador shuddered at her touch, both hands stroking down her thighs, her knees, than to her ankles where the fabric of her breeches lay bunched up at her feet, and with careful manoeuvring, Josephine slipped them off, along with her leather flats.

Her knees almost buckled when she felt the Inquisitor's hands ascend slowly, higher and higher until they reached her silken frilly smalls, travelling over the curve of her buttocks and resting along her hips.

"Oh Ambassador, these are absolutely winsome. Regardless, they need to go, now."

Her voice purred yet almost resembled a growl, it was an order, a demand she would gladly obey. Josephine blushed at her words, out of all the smalls she owned, her most festive were now on full display.

"I won't object."

Steady was the young woman's pace, her fingers peeling off the silk material from her buttocks, shedding the last layer from her body, revealing more of her caramel complected skin, inch by inch.

Another hum came from from behind her, an unmistakeable sound of sexual arousal. This was also torturous for Trevelyan, as if she was testing herself, testing her limits, and she was enjoying every debilitating minute of it.

Once again Josephine completed the next step, stepping out of the fabrics of her smalls, as the Inquisitor assisted in every way possible, making this the only time she slipped out of all her garments and accessories with ease and without so much as a lift of her finger.

In the corner of her eye she saw her remaining garments being added to the small mountain of belongings, laughing to herself, somewhat aroused by the fact that the Inquisitor had somehow persuaded her to completely rid herself off them.

However the need to persuade the ambassador seemed fickle, for she was more than willing to shed everything for the Inquisitor regardless, this was unforced, and felt as natural as breathing.

"You are too beautiful, it hurts to even look at you."

Smiling to herself, Josephine was flattered, sensing the full appreciation the Inquisitor had for her naked body. She turned her head and saw that her companion was biting at her fist, unable to contain herself at the sheer sight before her.

The look in the Inquisitor's eyes, almost feral, wild and thirsty, once again smoothing her wet tongue slowly over her lips. Watching such an alluring gesture had almost resulted in the Ambassador pouncing on the young woman, but before she could turn, the Inquisitor rose from the throne and stood flush against her back.

It was in this realm that she was privileged to be so close to the Inquisitor, to have her hands moving leisurely up her thighs, to her hips and settling at her waist.

Ahikaaroa was taller than an average woman, and it added to her status as Inquisitor, for she had the height and build of a fighter. So strong was her stance and the way she carried herself, but funnily enough she was now crumbling under the influence of Josephine.

Warm breath tickled her ear as the Inquisitor breathed deeply, those steady hands now moving to her stomach and she found her own hands grasping at them, almost as if she were anxious to guide the younger woman to her most sensitive areas.

Of course the Inquisitor knew what, when, where and how to touch Josephine? Possessing an uncanny sixth sense, being heightened with every passionate infliction upon the Ambassador's body. But it was the painful rate of which the young woman carried out such inflictions that had her aching inside, especially in between her thighs.

The Ambassador was nearing her breaking point, now that the Inquisitor was nuzzling into her neck, parting her lips ever so slightly, tasting Josephine's skin with the tip of her tongue.

It was all too much for her to be pushed to the limits, to be teased like this, and for the Inquisitors lips to be so close to her own, she was practically dying to taste them, to lick them just as the young woman did.

"Please talk to me, darling. How are you feeling?"

Weak were her knees, when she heard her title being replaced by such a sweet word of endearment, along with the fact Trevelyan was kissing gently along her shoulder and up her neck, only to repeat her motions on the other side. No stone left unturned, no skin left untouched.

"W-words are meagre, for what I'm feeling now is incomparable to a-anything I have ever felt."

Her breath shook with every word spoken, a feeble response was all Josephine could manage, and to her it was a complete understatement, for she hadn't the courage to describe the state she now found herself in.

If the Ambassador could be so forward as to say that at this very moment, she felt like a candle and The Inquisitor was the flame, burning her, melting her slowly as she helplessly succumbed to the heat. An eternal flame, fiery and unforgiving, threatening to set her body on fire at any minute.

"Well, that has been my goal from the very beginning and I don't intend to stop until I have fulfilled my needs of undoing you."

Succumbing to the power of her touch, Josephine moaned as Trevelyan gracefully slid firm hands up her torso, smoothing them over the valley of her curves more thorough than before, now that she was flush against her body.

Fortunately for Josephine, the young woman had a firm grip on her from behind, thankful she was their to offer support, for her body grew weak and unstable from each caress, so agonising and yet so passionate.

But the ambassador held on, her own hand reaching behind her, pulling at the young woman's suit, while the other hand found its way to her long braid of hair now draped over both of their shoulders, tickling her skin.

"What would you have me do to your body, my lady?"

The Ambassador found herself tugging on the young woman's braid, so as to deepen the feather light kisses she traced along her neck, intensifying the softness of lips being pressed against her skin, tingling at the sensation.

Josephine groaned into the Inquisitor's ear, now that both her hands were pressing forward along her waistline, and slowly descending down her stomach, until they brushed over her soft tendrils of hair.

It was when Ahi combed through them to reach her button of nerves, gentle fingers gliding over her moistness, teasing her entrance, just enough to drive her insane, both mind and body.

Ahi ground her hips against the Ambassador, drawing out a series of moans and groans of arousal as she continued her motions, pressing two firm fingers against her bundled nerves, peaked in pleasure.

It took an awful lot of effort to coax any words from her mouth now that the pair were panting in unison, and every breath she took was a sigh of pure rapture, nonetheless she made her best attempt.

"Ahhh...Please take me...ahh...I beg you, may lady."

Ahi sensed her wanting, the need to be freed from the ache within her, the pain of being pushed to the cusp, only to plummet into true bliss. Yet in order to relinquish their innermost desires their tryst must progress, and so it truly began, when their lips finally met.

It was when she cried out, begged for the Inquisitor to make love to her body, no longer able to withstand the urges within her, did she finally turn to the young woman. There was a moments pause between them, their lips parted, chests hitching from heavy intakes of breath.

Before Josephine could fully admire the beauty of her companions face once more, the Inquisitor leaned in and pressed her full lips against her own.

The kiss is what truly took her breath away, it was gentle and yet ravenous, there was a sense of control, a certainty in how she manoeuvred her tongue, sliding rhythmically against her own. The way the woman held her face with careful hands, guiding her through the motions of her dancing tongue and talented lips.

Such contact caused her heart to sing out, to cry out in fervid love, as she moulded herself to the Inquisitor, wrapping her arms around her neck in order to deepen their kiss.

Long gone, were the worries of being caught in such a communal area of the castle. For all the Ambassador could focus on was this intimate moment with the woman she wanted nothing more but to hold, to embrace, to exchange slow and meaningful kisses, succumbing to her divinity and dominant presence, drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

Josephine lost herself completely, now only noticing the feel of Trevelyan's lithe fingers travelling the length of her back, leaving trails of goosebumps and shivers the Ambassador had no choice but to let her body be affected by, an instant reaction to each touch the woman laid upon her skin.

Was it wrong to be dreaming about this erotic encounter with her friend, the Inquisitor, the leader of a reputable force she helped rise to power, in a world that needed to be saved from evil, better yet, itself?

Was it so wrong, that she, the Ambassador, of all people, be bound to the body of the young woman, with fingers now combing through her dark hair, loosening the pins with a magical ease only she possessed?

Her heart answered with a pang, as she heard the pins drop one by one against the stone floor, and those very fingers brushing through her long tresses, now draping her back.

It was wrong, yes, but at this very moment, it felt right, it felt natural. Be it a dream, or a fantasy she wanted in real life, whatever this was, Josephine hoped with every ounce of her being, that this romantic tryst would not come to an end.

With their lips still locked in place, neither wanting to pull away, seeking more purchase, more pleasure, being intertwined in the silence of Skyhold's main hall. A union of two woman, filled to the brim with lust and passion for one another, and possibly love.

As if struck by an invisible arrow, Josephine came to realise that her feelings for the Inquisitor ran deeper than she thought, an underlying emotion of heart wrenching proportions, for she found that her chest ached, along with her body, now weak from head to toe.

Perhaps this dream was a way to reveal such emotions in order for her to face the fact there was more to their growing friendship than she thought.

It was a miracle she kept herself upright, once again Ahi sensed this, and Josephine felt herself being lifted from the ground with grace. Instinctively she latched her legs around the Inquisitor's uniformed body while her arms remained around her neck.

The woman pulled away gently, and Josephine found herself tugging at her companion's bottom lip, eager to make their kiss last longer, if not forever, as she would happily do so.

Those hazel eyes, dilated in a new, profound hunger of wanting. The Ambassador sighed, catching her breath, stolen from her in the heat of the moment. Then she spoke, her husky, breathy voice bringing her back to reality. A reality the realm of dreams could only provide.

"It seems you have bested me Josephine. There's nothing more I need at this moment, but to make love to your body."

Ahi's eyebrows were sewn together in frustration, another hum of approval, as her hands grasped firmly around the Ambassador's upper thighs, pulling her body in as close as possible to her own.

It was equally frustrating for Josephine, if not excruciating, her heart thumped against her chest, reminding her of the butterflies that still threatened to stop her heart, and now the output to such an invasion was near. Her hands found her way to the young woman's face, stroking her supple skin, while she stared into those wild eyes, burning with intense hues of green, yellow and brown.

Josephine smiled as Trevelyan planted feather-light kisses against her wrists, it was rather sweet to be unraveled in such a slow and sensual way. To be burned pleasantly, to melt under a wondrous flame, savouring each and every touch, every kiss, while she simultaneously ached within.

With cushioned lips, Josephine dipped her head and planted a kiss on the young Inquisitor's cheek. A heart warming moment, earning her a smile of brilliance, and an adorable blush that pulverised her heart.

"Please do. This has gone on far too long. I need you, now."

It was Josephine's turn to demand something she wanted so desperately, to feel the power of the hands that proclaimed influence across Thedas, now drawing their own influence over her naked body.

At the sound of her words, the Inquisitor lowered their bodies onto the throne and placed Josephine's legs on either side so she straddled her. The throne was surprisingly roomy with the pair of them sitting comfortably upon it, feeling the soft cushion of leather beneath her knees.

The Inquisitor sat gaping at the Ambassadors body, allowing her eyes to wander. Josephine watched as her companion bit her lower lip once again. She shivered when the woman's hands stroked gently up her thighs, with her fingers pushed firmly against her skin, ascending to her hips, then to her waist.

"You are a breathtaking sight, Josephine."

Her eyes were brimming with a mixture of joy, lust and desire. If such a trio of emotions existed, it did so exist on this young woman's face. There was something else in her eyes that Josephine could not quite comprehend, but for now she could only wonder.

Once again the Ambassador braced the arm rests on either side of them, while her companions talented hands worked wonders of her own on her body, trembling as she continued to ascend over her round, supple breasts, palming them with a slow urgency.

This was pleasure and torture at its finest, the way in which she skimmed her fingers lightly over her hardened nipples, tweaking them as they stood erect in arousal.

More whimpers, more sighs as Trevelyan's hands washed over her body. The only area she hadn't covered yet was between her thighs, and she hoped that would come soon, for she was so close to the edge, it pained her so.

The pain was real, she found that her own fingers were now fumbling with the young woman's leather belt, eager to feel the flesh that lay beneath her uniform. Her hands shook, much less controlled than the Inquisitors, the desperation was overwhelming, as she finally loosened the belt from the woman's waist, and threw it carelessly on the mountain of belongings beside them.

Josephine huffed when she parted the Inquisitor's coat, disappointed that there were more layers beneath it, ones she wanted to shed from her in an instant. If only she had the power to dissolve them with the touch of a finger, that would surely be ideal under the circumstances.

"For you to remain clothed is truly unfair, don't you think, my lady?"

The Inquisitor chuckled at the Ambassador. Her own arms were crossed as if barring the Inquisitor from any further contact, trying to keep a straight face but failing as soon as she laid eyes on the woman's cheeky smile and cocked eyebrows.

"You are even more beautiful when you're crossed. And yes it is unfair, however this is all about you. Maybe next time, I'll let you have what's underneath my clothes."

Was their a next time? Josephine thought to herself. She prayed that if such words were true, than she would retire much earlier in the evenings rather than continue to work through the night, as she did so continuously.

This type of encounter, conjured only by her dreams, was by far the best and only reason she would happily visit the fade, and it would remain her secret for her life, one she would lock away in the far reaches of her mind and of course her heart.

"Very well, Inquisitor. I agree to your terms, for now."

Not one to back down, Josephine made an exception, but only for her companion, although it was only a shared joke between them, she could not help but smile, being under the woman's searing gaze.

As soon as the Ambassador lowered her arms from her chest, she felt the Inquisitor shift beneath her, and a pair of strong, sturdy hands fall upon her hips, pulling her body close to her own.

Josephine moaned when her companions warm lips wrapped themselves around her nipple, mimicking the dance she once did with her tongue, this time she nibbled gently with her teeth, sighing against the woman's chest. Willing to give more, to give her all to the Ambassador in this moment of pure satisfaction.

The young woman focused on teasing the Ambassador with the flick of her tongue and a slight tug at her nipples, making sure she repeated the motions on her recently neglected breast, as Josephine found purchase amongst the velvet fabric of the Inquisitor's sash, pulling her as close to her as possible.

Deepening each movement with her tongue and mouth, tasting her burning flesh, it was enough to undo the Ambassador. Her own hand moved behind the Ahi's head, pulling her flush against her chest, almost smothering the younger woman.

Her eyes remained closed, as she felt the Inquisitor's lips planting more kisses across her collarbone and shuddered when she felt a warm, soft tongue, trace a line from the base of her neck to the tip of her ear - burning at the new sensation.

Josephine had to wonder where or how this woman acquired the skill to make love, it also troubled her that there was a possibility of a who? Someone privileged enough to feel what she felt, to be subjected to the touch of this beautiful woman beneath her.

Dissolving the thoughts from her mind, she would not allow such notions ruin this moment tender moment between them, it would be a waste to not savour each second of this vivid dream, or worse, let her curiosity get the worst of her.

"I need you...I want you...ahhh...please."

Her voice quivered, breathing erratically from the pressure in her chest, grey eyes filled with a craving for more of what the Inquisitor had to offer.

"Allow me to soothe the ache within you, to fulfill both our needs."

The Inquisitor laid her palms flat against Josephine's chest and smoothed them down slowly, past her tender breasts, still sensitive from being pleasured, down to the valley of her stomach.

Once again the young woman's thighs clenched together beneath her, as she pressed down further, pausing to admire the glorious sight between the ambassadors thighs.

"Ohh...yes...definitely worth the wait."

Josephine was so wet, so open for her, with both hands grasping her inner thighs, and thumbs massaging slow circles, inching closer and closer to her core.

Her hands returned to the arm rests, allowing Trevelyan free reign to touch her most sensitive area, glistening with moisture that had accumulated from whence they began their tryst.

The Ambassador howled as she watched the woman's fingers curl, and disappear, sliding between her thighs, slow rhythmical motions, wading in her shallow pool of pleasure.

Beyond the stars is where she floated, as the Inquisitor deepened her motions, enjoying the sight of her own fingers exploring Josephine's vulva.

Trevelyan moaned and groaned, studying the way her fingers combed through soft tufts of hair, and glided over smooth, pink lips, lathered with moisture. Their voices echoed in the main hall, sounds of satisfaction and pure ecstasy escaping their lips, as Josephine began to rock her hips slowly against the young woman's fingers.

"Tell me...ahh...how does it feel?"

Unfathomable is how it felt at this moment, there were no words to explain, for she had never been loved this way, to be pleasured so carefully, so wonderfully, it set her entire body on fire.

Her eyes snapped shut when Ahi pushed firm fingers against her nub of nerves, gasping at its sensitivity, sending waves of shocks through her, when she managed to answer, her words came out breathy and hitched.

"Unbelievable...ahh...I'm yearning...ahhh...for more. Please...I need more."

Josephine felt a hand grasp the rump of her backside, as the younger woman lifted her and moved her in to a kneeling position, gently latching on to her hips. The other hand continued to stroke at her clitoris, smoothing over her entrance, just enough to tease the living daylights out of Josephine.

Patience is a virtue, however it was not the case in this realm, point in fact it was quite the opposite, for it was torture and pain for Josephine, her resistance had somehow diminished.

There was no fighting the ache between her thighs, helplessly pooling through the myriad of sensual acts her body had been subjected to from the very beginning.

It was all too much, afraid that she may not last any longer, for she wanted immediate gratification of her desires, yet Josephine could not deny that she also begged for this to carry on for eternity.

"You feel so warm, so wet."

And so it was, when she held on to the Inquisitor's shoulders, the touch of her fingers rubbing against her vulva, the way in which she used her thumb to trace light circles over her bundle of nerves.

With silver eyes, staring wildly at her companion, her trusted friend, her leader, and in this world, her lover.

As wild as a storm at sea, the swell of the oceans mimicking her own, raging between her thighs, helpless against the unforgiving tides, threatening to drown them both in pure rapture.

"I-I want you deep inside me, your worship."

It was in unison when Josephine lowered herself over the Inquisitor's fingers, and the young woman pushed gently past pink lips, enveloped in wetness and warmth. With each curl, each twist, each thrust inside her core, the Ambassador latched on tighter to the young woman, and held on for dear life.

Ahi was gifted in many ways, oozing with talent and finesse, as a rogue fighter and as a leader. It was the raw power she possessed and willed with her hands that amazed the Ambassador most of all. Especially now, grinding her pelvis against one while the other gripped on to her hip, helping her through the motions, aiding in the many wants she found she needed more than life itself.

"Eres encantador. La belleza de su corazón, su cuerpo. Tú eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito, Josephine."

The sound of her voice as the Inquisitor spoke in Antivan, so sincere, so heartfelt. Repeating the words in her own mind, that translated to, 'You are lovely. The beauty of your heart, your body. You are all I want, all I need, Josephine.'

Shocked was an understatement, when the Inquisitor spoke in Josephine's native tongue, every word spoken with perfect pronunciation, it made her heart skip violently within. Such words brought a smile to her lips, left speechless once again, as she leaned in and pressed her mouth against trembling lips.

Tongue's slow dancing, smoother than silk, the shudder of lips, the sighs of approval, as both women kissed, mouths colliding gently.

Josephine pulled away, taking in the woman before her, if only she could have her in the real world, if only she could bring such a dream to reality.

"Me quitaste las palabras de la boca."

A true statement from Josephine, the Inquisitor had uncannily read her mind like an open book, much like how she read her body, possessing an intelligence, an unspoken knowledge of making her feel like she was the centre of her world.

It was true, that Trevelyan simply took the words right out of her mouth, for Josephine thought herself how lovely she was as a person. How painstakingly beautiful her heart was, immeasurable beyond compare, and how she could only wonder what form her naked body took, unadorned of her own clothing.

It was entirely true that she, the Ambassador, wanted, needed this young woman, leading her through this loving tryst, conjured from her own mind, knowing now that her feelings ran deeper than any ocean.

"I want to show you how much you mean to me."

What followed made Josephine arch her back, as the Inquisitor thrust hard against her inner walls, cushioned with softness, her fingers curling inwards, while her thumb pushed firmly against her nerves. Josephine was so close to the edge, and the Inquisitor could surely feel it, as her walls began to tighten around her fluid fingers.

The Ambassador braced the throne, arms stretched upwards, palms sweating against the leather upholstery, howling in pleasure when the Inquisitor latched on to her breasts with her mouth, sucking on each of her pebbled nipples once more.

With every thrust and every push, her livery collar shook as it dangled from the throne, the clanking of heavy gold, swaying as Josephine rocked her body shamelessly against the woman's hand.

The symbolic eye of the Inquisition embroidered on to the throne stared back at her as Josephine fixed her eyes on it for a second and beneath her was the living proof of what the Inquisition meant. The woman behind the cause. The woman who led an unstoppable force with Josephine by her side. A woman who had become a renown symbol of justice, retribution and power.

Her silver orbs shone with adoration as she lowered herself, meeting Ahi's half-lidded, hazel eyes. Josephine wanted to reach the peak of her climax while she stared into those eyes, to absorb the beauty of the honourable woman who assisted in climbing to such a peak in the first place.

"Show me."

Shallow breaths deepened, her pool of pleasure now resembled an ocean, the Ambassador was drowning, and she allowed its tides to pull her under, wave after wave.

The sight of the woman's dexterous fingers appearing and disappearing beneath her, the feel of those fingers curling, twisting and thrusting inside her, the sound of her own wetness, sloshing and slurping every time the young woman pushed past her warm, loose entrance.

Josephine was indeed bewildered, to witness the sheer aptitude Trevelyan displayed. With eyebrows furrowed as Josephine caught a glimpse of how her shining fluids drenched the young woman's hand, dripped onto her leather clad thighs, before they disappeared once again.

This dream, so vivid, so uncanny, to feel every detail, to sense everything her own mind and body were capable of comprehending in the real world. Surely such a dream was not meant to be so close to the real thing, for this was beyond anything she had ever experienced.

Past lovers now deemed unworthy and incapable of loving her down in such a manner of expertise, dull against the Inquisitor's glowing flame. Josephine was being loved more thoroughly than any woman or man ever could, and it was an utter shame that no one had come close to making her feel as astonished as this young woman did at present.

"Josephine...ahh...come for me...let go..."

The Inquisitor's voice was low, her name rolled softly off her tongue, a raspy voice filled with nothing but lust and the urgency to push Josephine off the edge, now that she merely dangled by the thread, ready to dive deep into the abyssal pool within.

And so she did, whenTrevelyan thrust one last time inside her, causing Josephine to buck uncontrollably against the electric shocks travelling from her head to her toes. It was mind blowing, her entire body trembled as she climaxed, howling the Inquisitor's name, not caring that she filled the silent hall with the sounds of her own voice crying out unabatedly.

Watching the Ambassador had caused the Inquisitor to reach her own climax as she moaned in unison. Josephine stared into her companions eyes, full lips parted, gasping at the sight of the Ambassador being filled and undone by her own hands.

"Every time you see this throne. I want you to think about me, making love to you."

The ache within the Ambassador's chest slowly subsided, as she attempted to ride out the tremors inside her. Her inner walls had tightened around the woman's fingers, now resting idly inside her, throbbing against them in a slow rhythm, mimicking the steady beat of her heart.

Josephine had surely transformed into the melted candle stub on her clipboard. She had helplessly burned under the fiery flame of each and every delicate touch, every kiss bestowed upon her. With one long exhale, she put the flame to sleep, descending to a calm state where she could finally catch her breath, and focus solely on the beautiful woman smiling back at her.

"I will never forget it."

Before she could gather herself, the Ambassador looked down and watched the Inquisitor carefully retrieve her fingers from inside her, shuddering as she felt them slide out from her warmth. Proof that she had in fact melted herself into a pooling mess, Josephine suddenly felt the gush of fluid flowing from within, the woman's feminine fingers covered in her pearly substances.

The entire ordeal had been erotic from the moment she saw the Inquisitor sitting on her throne, licking her plump lips. Even more so when Josephine watched the woman raise her fingers to those same lips, licking her essence clean with an incredible tongue.

Surely it was impossible for her to climax immediately after her first time, as she felt her body tense at the sight of Ahi, devouring her shimmering fluids, moaning as she tasted the very thing she had helped produce.

"You taste wonderful, Josephine."

The gift of giving was in Trevelyan's nature. A woman who would put anyone before herself, and who would gladly lay down her life for others. But this was different, a personal gift in which Josephine was fortunate enough to receive. She wanted to return the favour, to make love to this young woman staring wildly into her eyes, but reminded herself there could possibly be a future dream where she could live out her own fantasies.

Her hands fell upon the Inquisitor's face, pulling her in to kiss wet lips, smeared with her fluids. The kiss lasted for ages, gentle aftershocks now fading back into the abyss, although such contact still managed to weaken her body through and through.

"I am a fool for thinking that I can have you this way, my lady."

This dream had certainly turned cruel, knowing that such things could not possibly come to pass in a world where the Inquisitor and herself were friends, nothing more.

"You are mistaken. This was truly a feat to remember, but I'm afraid, I must leave you soon."

Yes, she thought, a feat the Ambassador would treasure and never forget, her head nestled into the crook of the young woman's neck, feeling the warmth of strong arms, enveloping her into a meaningful embrace. Josephine fought back frivolous tears, as the Inquisitor rocked her gently, cooing and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

If only she could turn back the hands of time and re-live this once again, a cycle she would happily repeat. Josephine felt rather foolish for allowing her mind to generate a sexual encounter with the Inquisitor, but it was bound to happen, seeing as the young woman invaded her mind more often in the waking world.

"Please stay."

The Inquisitor tucked loose tendrils of hair behind her ears and stared deep into her eyes. Although the Ambassador had willingly endured their intimate moment together, the young woman still managed to bring a blush to her cheeks after everything they had just been through.

Before she could pull herself together and speak, it seemed Trevelyan would have the last word, as everything around them slowly began to disappear.

"I will never truly leave you. Your dreams will always lead you here, just as you willed it tonight. I will see you when you rise from your slumber, Josephine."

And with those last, tender words spoken to her like a true linguist, the Inquisitor leaned in and pressed her lips to Josephine's forehead. That same breath-taking half a smile forming on her face, rendering her into a state of contentment. Nodding slowly in response, the Ambassador understood, she returned a smile and looked upon the Inquisitor one last time before closing her eyes.

Pillowy lips pressed against her own, receiving the kiss wholeheartedly, the Ambassador latched on to the Inquisitor's shoulders, dreading their departure, as the fabric beneath her fingers slowly began to dissolve. Afraid to witness the woman materialising before her very eyes, Josephine kept them shut, as she felt her body being whisked back to the living world.

* * *

 

The Ambassador coaxed her eyes open and awoke with a smile on her face, surrounded by the familiar surroundings of her chambers. With slender fingers clasping at the silk of her chemise, heart thudding frantically against her chest, Josephine laid nestled upon her plush pillows, dispersing a small laugh to herself as she reached down and felt a pool of moisture had formed on her silken smalls. The proof of what her dream had caused, lay between her thighs, bundle of nerves still sensitive from their life-like affair.

Judging by the lack of sunlight, dawn had not yet arrived. Her mind was fixed on one thing. The dream with the Inquisitor.

Their was no denying that such a dream was in fact the work of her own phantasmal mind, and she vowed to never reveal its contents to anyone but herself. A momentous fantasy brought to life, one that would put even the smuttiest of literature to shame.

Brushing an array of erotic thoughts aside, the dream still fresh in her mind, Josephine sat up against the head board of and reached for her clipboard, checking the days schedule.

She gasped as she read the agenda.

First on the list: A judgement to be held in Skyhold's main hall.

Slumping herself against the feathered pillows, the Ambassador buried herself under the covers, overwhelmed with both excitement and dread. It was purely coincidental or sheer luck knowing she would have to re-live her dream, this time without the Inquisitor's hands and lips all over her.

She smiles one last time, a blush graces her cheeks, finally seeing the true purpose of the dream.

Trevelyan held power on the throne and with that came her own judgement - her feelings for the woman ran deeper than she thought.

From now on, that very throne would serve as a reminder to Josephine - that Inquisitor Trevelyan made love to her on top of it in the most passionately torturous way.

A symbol of the vivid encounter with her friend, and the phenomenal way in which the young woman brought her entire being to the peak of pleasure all within a dream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Endless old school R&B helped bring this to life and of course my love for one of the most bad-ass characters in DAI. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it people!


End file.
